Shattered(rewrite)
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy is abandoned by Camp Half-Blood. He swears never to assist Olympus again because of what the gods have done to him, but when all of humanity is being annihilated, will he be able to keep his promise? Follow Percy on his battle against the genocidal Covenant as he struggles to keep hating those who abandoned him. How will Olympus fare without its greatest hero? (It's back!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a rewrite of Shattered. Slightly less messed up than the original. Also, I hope that this one is less convoluted and makes more sense in the story line. The pairing is decided. For this first chapter and any that occur in the era where Percy originally lived, there will be commentary of the character whose point of view it is. This is to provide some sense of what the ending is going to be. I hope you guys enjoy this version, it's still a Halo crossover, but the Master Chief might not even make an appearance in this one, if there is a sequel he'll definitely play a big part in that one though.**

 _Italics=POV commentary_

Percy bolted upward in his bed. His pajamas were drenched in sweat and his heart sounded closer to exploding than actually doing its job. He glanced around the room in fear, just to make sure his nightmares were unfounded. The Poseidon cabin was black, it was the middle of the night and there was no moon out. Percy slowly stood and uncapped Riptide, a brief memory of the raven haired huntress who it had originally belonged to, one of the few times on that quest she had smiled. Then the memory shifted to an image of her chained to a purplish wall while a strange creature dragged a glowing blue blade across her skin. He shivered in the darkness. Percy pulled on a dry pair of jeans and stepped out of the Poseidon cabin, a cold wind brushed his face and a strange foreboding filled him. He ignored it and started walking to the woods.

 _I should've listened to that little voice inside me, ignorance is bliss._

Percy strolled through the woods, he needed a fight. A hell hound stalked out of the trees and looked at him for a moment before continuing on its way as if he was an old friend. Percy sighed and kept walking. Soon he heard strange voices. He quietly made his way through the underbrush to the edge of a clearing.

"Have you considered my offer Annabeth?" a gruff voice asked, the blonde sighed and Percy froze,

"I have milord." Annabeth answered,

"And? Will you be my new wife when I have taken Olympus from my pompous brother?" the man asked, Annabeth seemed to consider it for a moment. The man turned and Percy saw his face, Poseidon.

"Allow me to end my relationship with your son and I will be yours." Annabeth said, Percy stared in shock at the blonde, he wanted to step out of the bushes and confront her but didn't, he had gotten smarter.

"Very well, I will be in this clearing in one week. Do not keep me waiting long." Poseidon said, then he was gone with a flash of golden light. Annabeth looked around nervously and left the clearing. Once she was gone Percy stood, his black hair hung down over his face raggedly.

 _It was in that moment that I learned why personal loyalty was a FATAL flaw._

Percy carefully wrote the note on a piece of black paper. He had gotten the paper from Hephaestus a week earlier, it would only allow people he trusted to read it. He stood and placed the note on his desk, he drew a small Stygian Iron dagger from his drawer and cut open his palm, he fought the effects of the metal as he dropped the blade. Crimson blood fell on the paper, proof that he had written it.

"I guess I should see if Annabeth was really serious about what she said before I go through with the next part of my plan." Percy mumbled to himself. He turned the paper over on his desk and went back to bed. His sleep was soundless for the first time in nearly a year. He awoke to the morning sun appearing through the window. Percy dressed and left his cabin, hurrying to breakfast. Annabeth smiled at him and waved, he pretended not to have seen. As Percy calmly ate his pancakes he ignored the hateful glares of the other campers. One even tossed a piece of egg at him, anger flared inside him but he pushed it down. Chiron wasn't present, or the unwarranted hate and discontent currently thriving among the campers would never have even been planted. Percy finished his breakfast and stood to leave, a wind spirit handed him a note and smiled before vanishing, he read it quickly before continuing his intention to leave the dining pavilion. A piece of steaming, wet, toast smacked into his face and anger swelled in him,

"Why hold back if they ask for it?" he asked himself out loud, the toast shriveled into a blackened pile of ash as it fell from his face, he turned to face the camper who had thrown it. The boy paled as Percy stared him down.

"If you are so weak minded as to believe the lies of a coward you are not fit to live as a demigod." He said, the camper's eyes bulged as he fell to the ground, Percy flicked his wrist and the camper flew through the air, smacking into a pillar.

"What did you do that for?" a girl screamed, Percy laughed.

"You idiots don't get it do you?" he yelled, the campers glared at him,

"The human body is 70 percent water. I could kill you all right here, without raising a hand or drawing a sword. Yet you continue to provoke me! You, who I have put my life on the line countless times for, betray me again and again! Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you all here and now!" he yelled, the campers fidgeted.

"Stop Percy." Annabeth said, Percy glared at her.

"Why are you angry at Annabeth? Hasn't she been sneaking out nightly to go to your cabin?" Malcom asked, Percy froze.

"No. She hasn't, in fact, she's barely talked to me at all for the past week." Percy said, Malcom gasped,

"Where have you been going?" he asked his sister, she flinched. Percy reached out with his mind, he could feel Annabeth's heart pumping blood through her veins, but also something else, something in her stomach area. Percy recoiled in shock and disgust.

"I should've known. After I saw you two last night I should've known." Percy growled, Malcom looked at him in confusion.

"Who was she with? What were they doing?" the son of Athena asked,

"Well, last night they simply discussed my father's plans to overthrow Zeus, after he asked her for a response to his marriage proposal. And since she's pregnant and Annabeth and I never did anything that could lead to that. Draw your own conclusions." Percy said, every camper there gasped and stared at Annabeth in shock. Percy took advantage of the distraction to heal the boy he had thrown and escape to his cabin.

Percy collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

"Putting up a facade like that is incredibly tiring." He mumbled to himself, there was a knock on his door. He opened his door to find Annabeth,

"It's over Percy." She said, he facepalmed,

"Get out of my sight you slut." He growled, she turned and walked away. Percy sighed and closed his door, he cursed the new satyr. The goat boy had only been there only a few times, but while he was there he did nothing but spew stories of Percy committing crimes, abandoning demigods in battle to die, bad mouthing the other demigods' parents. What little time he spent not trying to ruin Percy with stories, he cast strange spells that had an even more efficient effect. Percy drew Riptide and looked at it closely, he closed his eyes and sighed. Then stood and stepped out of his cabin, he slowly walked to the camp fire that was still burning, somehow, in the middle of the cabins. Hestia wasn't tending it today. He raised Riptide into the air and channeled all of power as a son of Poseidon into it.

"I swear, by this blade, that I shall not answer the call of Olympus for the rest of time. I shall not aid them in any conflict or help anyone allied with them until these many wrongs have been righted. I shall watch as the home of Western civilization burns, and laugh as the gods are helpless to stop what is coming. The end of humanity is on its way, maybe not for centuries, but it is coming. And when it does Olympus will loathe the day that they drove me away." Percy said, his words carried on the water vapor in the wind as his blade fell. Blood spurted with a sickening crunch as Riptide cut through Percy's chest, it glowed bright blue as it stuck into the ground, Percy laughed sickeningly as Apollo tried to heal him.

"It is done Apollo. I am sorry, you were mostly good to me, do not bother healing me. The curse used my life force to seal. There is nothing you can do. Sorry Zoe, I shouldn't have used your sword to end it." Percy said, Apollo sighed and cradled his head as he slowly bled out,

"Find his girlfriend." The god ordered,

"Milord, Percy ended the relationship after discovering that Annabeth is bearing his half-brother." A camper said, Apollo looked disgusted. He shook his head disapprovingly and wrapped Percy's body to be taken to Olympus. Percy used the last of his energy to smile as an image of blue blood splattered across a wall appeared before him.


	2. An encounter with an old friend?

**Second chapter up. I have news about this story too, from now on, the chapters for this story will be uploaded based on the reviews that I get. The reason for this is that this story simply isn't my priority. So, for every 5 reviews I get I will upload a chapter. Also, be sure to vote on the poll for _The Sequel (rewrite)_ that's up on my profile. I'm going to be closing it next Friday, the 26th.**

 **I do not own Halo or PJO!**

A scream shook a middle aged woman from her sleep. She sighed and hurried into her son's room, she comforted the four year old as he trembled in her arms. It was the second month in a row that it had happened, the little boy had been having nightmares every night. However, ONI didn't know that. They snuck into the room after the woman went back to sleep, assuming it didn't occur often, after all, who would assume that a four year old had symptoms of PTSD? They took the boy, leaving a flash clone in his place. Two months later the clone just didn't wake up.

Percy stood in line as the other Spartans in his class were outfitted with their Mjolnir armor. When Dr. Halsey finally gestured for him to come forward he didn't hesitate. The armor the techs started assembling around him wasn't that of the other Spartan IIs. His was black, the armor looked essentially the same, but the battery pack on the back was slightly larger, and his visor was flat black. Nothing on the armor would reflect light at all. A glowing green chip was placed in his hand,

"The slot is on the back of your helmet, put it on first Percy." She said, not unkindly. Percy slipped the helmet on and inserted the chip, a cold feeling emanated throughout his skull, as if ice had been poured into the inside of his head. He didn't even flinch. A glowing green woman appeared on his HUD,

"Hello Percy. I'm Annabeth, I am a smart AI created to assist the top graduate of this Spartan class in battle." The woman said, a pang of emotion rushed through him at the sound of her name.

"Whoa there, your brain activity just spiked, as if experiencing emotional pain." The AI said,

"I'm not calling you Annabeth." He said, she looked slightly annoyed,

"Why not? Is it not a satisfactory name?" she asked,

"Too long, and it rubs me the wrong way. On so many levels it's not possible to describe." Percy said, the helmet kept his words in so the techs couldn't tell what was going on.

"Fine, then call me something else." She said angrily,

"Beth, would you please allow my voice to carry out of the helmet?" he asked, the AI obliged.

"It feels fine, Dr. Halsey." Percy said, the doctor smiled and dismissed the other Spartans.

"I'll let your AI fill you in on your armor's special abilities. You've been selected by the office of naval intelligence for a special assignment. Corporal." Halsey said, she smiled and dismissed him.

Percy sat in the pilot seat of a pelican patiently. Beth appeared on his HUD.

"Your armor has energy blade emitters on the arm plates, cannibalized from the dropped energy swords of Elites. You also have a powerful jet pack, capable of almost reaching orbit on small planets, you should be perfectly fine in most atmospheric conditions or in vacuum environments." She said, Percy processed the information silently,

"Not gonna say anything?" she asked,

"What type of time restrains does the jet pack have?" he asked,

"It gets its power directly from the fusion reactor you have strapped to your back." Beth said,

"Interesting." Percy commented, Beth glared at him.

"I know Spartans are supposed to be the strong silent type but jeez, you take it too far." She said, Percy sighed.

"Why me?" he asked, Beth looked slightly confused.

"Why you? Because you're the best since the Master Chief, and because ONI wanted a Spartan, they footed the bill for your armor. Cost them a hefty part of their budget for his year too." Beth said, Percy sighed as his thoughts drifted.

"Sometimes, I wonder what happened to me in a past life. I mean they are random names that I just can't handle, the only explanation I have is that I knew people by those names in a past life and something bad enough to carry over happened." Percy said, Beth's avatar blinked in shock.

"Past life?" she asked,

"I don't know. I've been thinking about this for a long time, that's the only explanation that's stuck so far." He said. Beth agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"You have clearance Olympus 1." The flight control operator's voice buzzed, Percy grimaced.

"That another name?" Beth asked,

"Unfortunately." Percy responded, he slightly increased the power to the engines and piloted the ship out of the hangar, he pointed the nose up and opened the throttle all the way.

A girl dressed all in silver watched as a pelican took off on a course for orbit. Her black hair hung into her blue eyes and she sighed. It had been 500 or so years since Percy was betrayed. Hades told them he had gone for rebirth, but that it was somehow delayed. She watched the Spartan IIs board similar pelicans and take off, but not into orbit.

"That's strange, a Spartan was piloting the pelican that went to orbit." Thalia mumbled, she jumped down from her tree and reported to Artemis before requesting a ride to orbit. She entered the pelican calmly and took a seat behind her chaperone for the day, Nico. They went up, tracking ship that had left for orbit from the base. They came up behind it and ordered it to stop. The pelican slowed, allowing them to come alongside and appear not to be moving.

"Identify." Thalia ordered over the radio.

"My name and rank are classified, what's your clearance level?" the pilot asked, his voice seemed vaguely familiar and Nico froze when he heard it.

"Alpha, Bravo, Zulu, Foxtrot, Tango." Thalia radioed,

"Identification." A female voice asked, Thalia gave it her name and rank number, not that she was actually enlisted, most of the demigods had fake id numbers just for this purpose.

"Sergeant Grace. I am Corporal Jackson, under orders from ONI to report to the UNSC cruiser _a brighter dawn_ , for assignment. Why have you stopped me?" the male's voice came back. Thalia froze,

"Percy?" she asked quietly. She hurried into the back and put on her vacuum suit.

"I'm going over Nico. Keep him here." Thalia yelled, the younger boy nodded. Thalia left the airlock and pushed herself off the hull of her pelican, directing herself for the other. She lightly hit it and grabbed on,

"Corporal. Open your airlock and prepare to be boarded." Thalia radioed. The outer airlock door hissed as it was opened. Thalia pulled herself inside. Her boots clanged against the metal floor as she sealed the airlock and pulled off her helmet. The pilot looked back and exited the cockpit, he floated back to face her, snapped a salute and waited. She saluted back,

"Remove your helmet." Thalia ordered, he hesitated for a moment before removing a chip from the back of his helmet and pulling it off. Thalia gasped, before her stood Percy Jackson, a few new scars adorning his face, but he was almost exactly the same as he had been the last time she had seen him.

"What is the purpose of your order Sergeant?" Percy asked, he was still saluting.

"I know you. You died." Thalia said, tears brimming in her eyes, the chip Percy had pulled out had floated over to a receiver in the Pelican, a green woman appeared beside him.

"You are mistaken Sergeant. I have no memory of you." Percy said, his hand was still in a salute, Beth watched the exchange curiously,

"Sergeant, care to plug me in? I'll be able to copy the relevant memories you claim to have and show them to the Corporal. Who is still at attention, in case you didn't notice?" Beth said, Thalia quickly saluted Percy, who finally relaxed his arm, and Thalia nodded. She put her helmet back on and held her hand out for the chip, Percy pulled it from the slot on the pelican and handed it to her. Thalia inserted the chip and Beth copied the memories,

"I'm Annabeth, or at least that's my designated name. Do you have any idea why this guy you claim to know would refuse to say that name?" Beth asked, Thalia's eyes widened,

"Yeah. The Percy I knew, he had a girlfriend named Annabeth. They broke up after he found out she was pregnant with his half-brother." Thalia said, Beth flinched,

"Jeez. I'm an AI and I know that's wrong." She said, Thalia pulled her out and handed the chip back to Percy. He remained silent as memories flew through his head,

"Well?" Beth asked,

"They seem familiar, but I don't have any memory of these events." Percy said, Beth sighed.

"You're coming with me back to Olympus, the gods will want to speak with you." Thalia ordered, Percy froze. A deep sense of foreboding reverberated throughout him,

"There is no record of any UNSC base named Olympus, even in the classified files." Beth said,

"No. I'm going to report to _a brighter dawn_ for assignment. Keep your helmet on Sergeant." Percy said calmly, Thalia looked confused for a second before the airlock hissed open, sucking the air out of the cabin and dragging her with it.

"You're going to get in trouble for that later." Beth said,

"She's not UNSC. Her id number was fake." Percy responded,

"How do you know?" Beth asked,

"Cause she gave us mine." Percy said, Beth snorted in amusement as Percy climbed back into the pilots seat and accelerated toward _a brighter dawn_.


	3. Plot!

**Hey guys. It's been a while since I uploaded anything, but this story got five reviews and so here I am! I actually have a few complete fanfictions just sitting in my documents right now, cause that's what I've been doing all this time. Writing but not uploading. Anyway, give me another five reviews and the next chappie is all yours!**

The pelican touched down on the hangar floor with a quiet thunk. Percy floated to the rear compartment and firmly pressed the release on the rear door. It descended with a quiet hiss and Percy stepped out onto the dull titanium-A floor with a heavy step.

"Odd, this hangar should be swarming with crew." Beth commented, her green avatar glowed on the inside of his visor happily. The entire ship groaned and jolted.

"Did we just jump to slipspace?" Percy asked her,

"Yes, but I can't tell why." The AI responded. Percy headed for the nearest doorway. A few drops of blue and purple blood littered the hanger deck along his path. He grimaced and flicked his wrist, a glowing purple blade extended instantly from the emitter on his forearm. He forced the door open and found a pile of eviscerated marines lying in a large puddle of blood. He jumped over the pile and came face to face with an elite. The four jawed creature howled and Percy could hear reinforcements closing in. He lunged forward and separated its head from its hunched shoulders soundlessly. The triangular armor of a grunt appeared and Percy kicked the smallish creature square in its mask, breaking the breathing device and sending the enemy flying backward. The deck shook with the stomping of the incoming forces and Percy sliced through the lights before extinguishing the glowing blade. The corridor was shrouded in darkness as he put his back to the wall and waited with his assault rifle raised, his finger waiting on the trigger. Two elites burst through the bulkhead door with energy swords raised, they were met with a hail of bullets and a fragmentation grenade. The grunts and jackals behind them screamed as the grenade went off, the elites dying grunts were almost pitiful. Percy stepped through the door the elites had come from and sprayed the remaining covenant before reloading. The ship suddenly shook and Percy was thrown into the wall. The ship groaned loudly as the hull's integrity failed.

"We dropped out of slipspace!" Beth told him, Percy stumbling to his feet in time to see the corridor only ten meters away implode, the vacuum of space ripping at the inside of the ship. Percy ran. He made it to the hangar and managed to grab onto the hull of his pelican before the hangar doors crumpled and were sucked out to space. The pelican was sucked out with Percy gripping the side tightly.

"How far are we from the nearest UNSC base?" Percy asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Too far. They modified the slipspace drive, we went much farther than we should've gone. And we went way off course, I have no idea where we are right now." The AI answered. Percy pressed the release on the pelican's rear door before pulling himself inside and closing it again. He made his way to the cockpit and started the engines, directly in front of him was a massive metal orb.

Percy struggled to keep the pelican from dropping out of the air. He could see smoke billowing from the port engine even from the cockpit, trees licked at the belly of his pelican as it steadily fell lower and lower in the sky. Finally a particularly large tree impacted the starboard stabilizer and the pelican dropped, spinning. Percy punched the canopy above him until it shattered and he could climb out. He was met by a nine foot tall glowing metal figure. He froze and watched the figure carefully as it watched him.

"The glyphs on its back are forerunner…" Beth observed in amazement.

"How do I communicate with it?" Percy asked,

"That's a bit harder." Beth mused. Percy would have rolled his eyes but they were trained on the figure standing just a few meters away, glaring at him. Suddenly it gestured with an arm for Percy to follow.

"Guess it communicated for us." Percy muttered, following the metal warrior through the dense foliage.

The massive structure defied gravity. The building the forerunner figure had led Percy to was floating above the ground, and it rose so high even he couldn't see the top. The metal warrior led him to a ramp and ushered him up it hurriedly. Percy followed his guide deep into the building, until he came to a large chamber, his guide vanished. Ahead of him a circle of iridescent blue appeared, a woman slowly growing from the center.

"Welcome Destroyer." She intoned, her voice calm and soothing but also metallic.

"What did you call me?" Percy asked,

"You are a Destroyer, most humans are classified as Reclaimers. But not you, no… Not one with power such as you wield. You are a Destroyer." The woman's feet touched down lightly on the glowing circle and she began walking slowly toward him.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked, readying himself for a fight.

"It means, that it is time you awoke. It is time you took your place in this universe as a guardian of the mantel." The woman smiled fondly at him and blue light erupted beneath his feet. His armor melted into glowing blue particles at the same time Beth's green avatar appeared beside him, her form solid and only slightly tinged green. The blue light burned his skin, eating at the cells and changing them. Pain flowed through his mind like an unstoppable flood. Memories followed. He screamed and fell to his knees, he could dimly hear Beth shouting something at the woman in front of them. The blue light dissipated and Percy's armor covered his form once more, assembling from the very light around them. He stood and offered Beth his hand, she took it and vanished, returning to his armor.

"You have my thanks Librarian." Percy rumbled. The air crackled as the woman smirked, then Percy was gone.

 **Oooooh, plot. I wonder what'll happen next, and I honestly don't know for sure. I don't have a plan or anything for this story. Anyway, nice to finally be back. Keep reviewing and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I have another five on this story.**


	4. The Big Reveal

**Fourth Chapter. I'm not sure how long this is actually going to end up being, but definitely at least five more chapters. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the updates. I think this is how I'm going to operate for all my crossovers, not my regular fics but I have a tendency to lose interest in crossovers. That being said, I don't own PJO or Halo. Enjoy.**

The craft shook as it shot out of the forerunner planet's gravity well. Alarms flashed as the sensors detected a slipspace rupture ahead of them, only a few hundred kilometers. Then, in a flash of purplish light a covenant cruiser appeared. Percy grinned beneath his helmet, now changed and glowing with sea green accents. The forerunner ship he had been given was slightly larger than a pelican, and fitted with enough weapons to scrap the massive cruiser in front of him, but he didn't need to attack. The two ships stared each other down for a minute before the cruiser's fighter bays opened and banshees poured out by the thousands. As they prepared to fire at him the smaller ships detonated in soundless blasts of purple energy. Percy's ship blasted forward and spun around a field of debris before stopping suddenly only a kilometer off their bow.

"Hail them." Percy told Beth, she complied and a few seconds later a gruff voice came over the speakers.

"Identify yourself." It ordered.

"You dare order me Sangheili swine? I am Forerunner, you are an ant beneath my boot." Percy responded in a strange language. There was a pause,

"I apologize. I beg your forgiveness for firing upon you, we simply thought you were one of the heretics." The elite begged.

"Return to your home world and spread the word. The Forerunners are offended by your worship of us. The Great Journey is not what you believe it to be, do not allow this false worship to continue." Percy ordered. The Elite didn't argue, but the ship jumped back to slipspace.

"That went… Well?" Beth asked.

"That's a single ship that believes their campaign is wrong now. That's enough for the seed of doubt to be planted. The war is as good as lost for the covenant now." Percy grinned beneath his helmet and took a deep breath.

"Take us to Earth Beth. The librarian didn't fill you in on my past, but I'm about to." Percy commanded. The small ship jumped to slipspace a moment later.

Earth had very good defenses. As he dropped out of slipspace at least three orbital MAC gun emplacements were locked onto him.

"Clearance Alpha Bravo Zulu Zulu Foxtrot." Percy spoke into the radio. The MAC guns moved back to their original positions and Percy headed for the planet's surface, New York to be precise. Olympus hadn't moved, neither had Camp Half-Blood. The Forerunner ship, glowing blue, touched down firmly just outside the borders, Beth remained silent as he jogged easily up the hill and stepped across the border. Immediately the familiar layout of Camp Half-Blood appeared below him. All at once a phalanx gathered and headed toward him. Percy sprinted down the hill, only a blur to the campers, and jumped over them. He landed beside the campfire, which was only a few embers at this point. Percy straightened and approached his old sword sadly. With a sharp breath he dispersed his armor, it dissolved into light and Beth appeared in physical form beside him. Percy reached out and gripped Riptide firmly, it hummed to life and glowed blue. Then he tugged. The blade slid out of the ground easily and Percy hefted it slowly. There was a godly flash, multiplied by ten, in front of him as most of the Olympian council appeared. They gaped at him and he scoffed.

"What is this?" Athena, the supposed smart one, asked.

"I came back for my sword." Percy answered. Artemis glared at him and drew her bow, an arrow knocked.

"Percy…" Beth warned. But as she finished his armor was already appearing on his body once again, the sword nowhere to be found. The arrow bounced off his visor weakly and Percy shook his helmeted head.

"You haven't righted the wrongs yet. I can't help you when the covenant reaches Earth." He warned. The gods glared at him.

"They will never find Earth! The Cole Protocol will prevent them from ever discovering our largest colonies." Zeus argued.

"Silence Zeus. You are lucky I don't wake the guardian and destroy your world myself. I'm not your pawn anymore, I'm a Forerunner now. Either you can grow up and fix what you broke or you'll all die." Percy warned. He held out his hand and Beth took it, once more disappearing into his armor. Percy turned and headed for his ship, but found himself surrounded by the gods and their children. With a silent command his ship powered up and lifted off, hovering over the borders until it was right above him. Then his body vanished with a dim light and the ship rocketed away.

Reach would fall soon. Percy knew exactly when the Covenant would find it, using a simple seeker crystal they would track an UNSC ship through slipspace and destroy Earth's military strong point, then attack Earth itself. He piloted the craft down through the atmosphere and landed in a secluded piece of forest. He walked down out of the craft's aft ramp and sat on a rock. There was a rustle in the leaves and the girl he had blasted out an airlock stepped out of the trees, enraged. Percy stood as she rushed him.

"Aren't you going to protect yourself?" Beth asked as the lightning bug drew closer.

"Nah, I don't want to hurt her." He replied. Thalia punched and kicked at his armor with no effect, even blasting his form with lightning bolts. But he didn't move at all.

"What's with this?" she complained.

"Are you done?" Percy asked. She nodded in defeat and sat down. Percy sat down near her and took a deep breath. "I remember now Thalia. I'm sorry for blasting you out an airlock." Percy said.

"It's fine, at least you made sure my helmet was on." She shrugged.

"Anyway, the Olympians are going to lose this war if they don't make things right with me. I can't fight if they don't. And I may no longer be a demigod, but I am a Spartan, and with Forerunner upgrades. The Covenant is going to be on the backfoot soon, but they'll manage to destroy Reach and find Earth before then. They could save thousands of lives by making right what was wronged." Percy started.

"They've been pissing me off lately. Poseidon denies that he ever had plans to overthrow Olympus of course, but he made Annabeth his wife and made her immortal." Thalia informed him.

"Wait, Annabeth?" Beth asked. Percy's armor dispensed and Beth's physical form appeared on the ground beside the pair. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Thalia, Beth. Beth, Thalia." Percy introduced them.

"Who is this Annabeth?" Beth asked Thalia.

"Daughter of Athena, her and Percy used to date but he found out she was pregnant with his half-brother and blah blah blah. Then Percy swore never to help Olympus until they had righted the wrongs against him and he stabbed himself with his sword, sealing the oath." Thalia summarized.

"Oh." Beth mouthed. She watched Percy with concern evident in her strangely human eyes. Her intelligent eyes. Then Percy realized, Beth wasn't a normal AI.

"How were you created Beth?" Percy asked suddenly.

"A piece of Dr. Wise's brain was used to write my basic form. Why?" she answered.

 **Ooooh cliffhanger. What's up with Beth? How will the Olympians save their skin and right the wrongs against Percy before the Covenant find Earth? Review to find out!**


End file.
